<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Portret płonący by NoNameRat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282644">Portret płonący</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat'>NoNameRat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Portrety [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, OC, Ogień, intensywnie, opis postaci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Portret płonący, którego płomienie liżą złote ramy, żar zaś miesza się z farbą na pohybel tej, która nawet stojąc w popiołach nigdy się nie podda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Portrety [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Portret płonący</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zia wyglądała jak piekło. Całe jej życie było nieustannym pożarem, aż wreszcie zadecydowała, że pochłonie wszystkie płomienie. Cały żywioł jeśli będzie musiała, i będzie goreć dalej, ale na swoich warunkach.</p>
<p>Miała zmęczoną twarz, pełną głębokich żłobień wyrytych przez własny gniew i pogardę dla całego świata. Na ramiona i maskę irytacji lały się długie nici brązu włosów. Przymrużone powieki kryły spojrzenie ciemne jak węgiel, przesycone i tlące się żarem złości, pełne odwagi tchnącej szałem. Wznosiła powoli brwi, splatała ramiona na piersi i przekrzywiała lekko głowę na bok w gorzkiej frustracji; czuła jak wszystko dookoła ją spowalnia – świat był dla niej za mały – mogła wszystko, jeśli tylko się postarała. Każda jej myśl, każde drgnienie ciała obciążone były próbą powściągnięcia nerwów. Była wulkanem wiecznie na skraju erupcji, w swojej mocy równa bogom, i nawet nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy.</p>
<p>To co było jej największą siłą napędową, to co ją tworzyło, było również jej słabością. Zwyciężała i zdobywała, zaraz niszcząc to czego się dotknęła. Nieukierunkowany ogień powracał smoląc jej ciało i rykoszetem krzywdził tych, o których zapomniała, że nie są na ogień odporni – a spalić dało się niemal wszystko. Wyczerpana zamieniała się w zgliszcza i cierpkie morza popiołów, cichła i nie powstrzymywała wrzących łez. Odradzała się nie jak feniks, ale jak wąż wygrzebujący się z rozgrzanych piasków, zrzucała skórę i sunęła przed siebie niestrudzenie, nie mogąc odróżnić siebie od swojego bólu. <br/>Nie gasła jednak w obliczu tego co kochała - łagodniała pozornie, hamując w zachwycie, obawie i miłości swoje destrukcyjne i wściekłe odruchy. Milczała dławiąc w sobie pasję. Na przekór sprawiało to, że tym bardziej emanowała ciepłem jak rozgrzany od słońca kamień. Subtelne ruchy zdawały się być wręcz ironiczne. Było widać ile wysiłku wkłada aby odciąć się od wszystkiego, szukając w sobie tego jednego cichego momentu, bijącego w niej źródła orzeźwiającej wody górskiego strumyka, z którego czerpała ostrożnie.</p>
<p>Nawet kiedy była miła, było w jej zachowaniu coś, co zdawało się wyzywać i obrażać wszystkich dookoła. Był to prawdziwy talent, z którym już dawno temu przestała walczyć. Pysznie duma, z iskrami na języku, z chorą łatwością oddawała się wzburzeniu. Nieugięta jak stal, mieszała w sobie chaos, dzikość i elegancję. Patrzy przez palce na to co straciła, ale racjonalną myślą i niespokojnym duchem niezdolna jest poddać się w niemoc i oddać swojego życia na stracenie rozpaczy. </p>
<p>Nie odzyska i nie zmieni przeszłości. Jednak przyszłość jest na wyciągnięcie ręki. Gdyby tylko mogła to dostrzec.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>imię: Zia<br/>zawód: piromanka, wierzyciel, przewodnik, ochroniarz, podżegaczka<br/>alternatywny zawód: żołnierz, założycielka i prezes firmy ochroniarskiej, tajny agent<br/>orientacja: biseksualna; kwiat: mak, lilie; zwierzę: wąż, tygrys<br/>lubi: wzornictwo, tkaniny (szczególnie dywany), walkę w zwarciu, minimalizm, seks, dzieci (zwłaszcza swoje), kupować pluszaki i książki dla swoich dzieci, literaturę faktu, dzienniki podróżnicze, jogging<br/>inne: wyznaje jeden z odłamów buddyzmu, obrączkę ślubną nosi na łańcuszku</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>